Ocieplenie
by Emerald.7.Eyes.7
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego za zgodą autorki. AU do drugiego tomu. mentorfic.Streszczenie wewnątrz.
1. 1

**Ocieplenie ****(Opowieść bożonarodzeniowa ze świata HP) **

* * *

><p><strong>Autor:<strong>Snapegirlkmf

**Oryginalny tytuł**: _Season of Warmth_

**Tłumacz: **7emerald7eyes

**Beta:** Cykuta, Zilidya (ogromnie dziękuję Wam za pomoc!)

* * *

><p><strong>Opis<strong>**: Tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem, Harry słyszy bazyliszka i myśli, że traci rozum. Ucieka w śnieżycę, a za nim niebawem podąża Snape. Zdani na łaskę żywiołu, znajdują schronienie w jaskini. Czy przeżyją, by świętować? mentorfic. **

**Ostrzeżenie:**** Chory!Harry i chory!Severus. AU: **_**Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic **_

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Tracąc rozum**

* * *

><p>— <em>Expelliarmus<em>!— wykrzyknął Severus Snape i silny strumień magii wystrzelił z jego różdżki, trafiając Gilderoya Lockharta prosto w pierś i odrzucając go mocno do tyłu.

W wyniku zaklęcia nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią upadając na tyłek, omal nie został zrzucony z podestu, co spotkało się z przerażeniem kilku dziewcząt z drugiego roku. Severus patrzył z dezaprobatą na żałosnego w swej profesji czarodzieja, ignorując rozgniewane spojrzenia i przerażenie nastolatek.

— Jak już mówiłem, Lockhart, musisz popracować z uczniami nad technikami obronnymi, zanim przejdziesz do zaklęć rozbrajających.

Lockhart wstał, masując sobie obolałe siedzenie. Na jego twarzy pojawił się blady uśmiech.

— Ach… Tak, wiedziałem, że zrobi właśnie to. Widzicie, oczywiście bez trudu mógłbym powstrzymać profesora Snape'a, gdybym tylko chciał…

_Jak cholera! Ty i powstrzymać? Mnie?, _pomyślał kwaśno mistrz eliksirów.

Nie znosił niekompetencji Lockharta i pustego gadania. Miał przed sobą durnia, przystojnego i gadatliwego głupka **- **Severus nie trawił takich z głębi serca**,** a zarazem uwielbiał ich ośmieszać. Obsadzenie go w charakterze nauczyciela obrony było jakimś nieporozumieniem. Podobnie jak jego książki, które dla Snape'a stanowiły doskonałe, wymyślone przez tego nieudacznika i jakiegoś dobrego speca od reklamy, oszustwo.

Gdyby Lockhart natknął się na banshee albo wilkołaka, to nie miałby żadnych szans. Jego refleks był zadziwiająco niemrawy; na pewno nie tego można by się spodziewać po kimś, kto twierdzi, że samodzielnie pokonał wszelkiego rodzaju śmiertelnie groźne magiczne stworzenia. Ale cóż, Lockhart był urokliwym mężczyzną, umiał przekonać innych, by uwierzyli w jego historie.

_Byłby z niego świetny sprzedawca używanych sprzętów,_ Severus zakpił w myślach.

— Może powinniśmy pozwolić uczniom, by sami trochę poćwiczyli?

— O tak. Och, to doskonały pomysł, Severusie — odparł Lockhart z głupkowatą miną. — Hmm, może... Harry Potter i Neville Longbottom?

Severus potrząsnął głową, krzywiąc nieznacznie usta.

— Oczywiście, jeśli Potter ma wylądować w skrzydle szpitalnym. Czy mógłbym zaproponować, jeśli _pan profesor_ się zgodzi, kogoś ze mojego Domu. Na przykład pana Malfoya.

Gilderoy kiwnął głową i Malfoy wskoczył na podium, niecierpliwie oczekując aż Harry stanie mu naprzeciw. Severus pochylił się za nim i syknął:

— Żadnych zakazanych zaklęć ani klątw, panie Malfoy, ale proszę zadbać, by Potter dobrze się namęczył dla paru chwil swojej sławy.

— Tak, proszę pana.

Pojedynek się zaczął pod czujnym okiem Severusa. Gdyby tylko Dumbledore się na to zgodził, to właśnie on by uczył Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Obserwując chłopców, chciał ich porównać, dowiedzieć się czy rozpuszczony Potter dorówna Mafoyowi, który od małego miał najlepszych nauczycieli sztuki magicznych pojedynków. Dumbledore zawsze twierdził, że Potter jest kimś wyjątkowym, o niezwykłej mocy. Severus widział w Złotym Gryfonie jedynie bezczelność i arogancję, nic więcej. Jaki ojciec, taki syn.

Severus otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia, kiedy Potter wywiązał się ze swego zadania całkiem nieźle, odbijając zaklęcia Malfoya i atakując go niegroźną klątwą łaskoczącą. Malfoy zgiął się od niekontrolowanego chichotu na krótką chwilęWyglądał na wściekłego i dotkniętego do żywego faktem, że pokonał go ktoś, kto jest jedynie półkrwi czarodziejem, ba, na dodatek został wychowany przez mugoli. Draco wycelował różdżkę i syknął:

— _Serpensortia!_

Przed Harrym pojawiła się spora kobra, rozkładając swój kołnierz i sycząc ostrzegawczo. Wąż wyrwany niespodziewanie z drzemki, którą ucinał sobie pod przyjemnie rozgrzewającym słońcem w Delhi, nagle znalazł się w lodowatych pomieszczeniach, naprzeciw zupełnie nieznajomych osób. Instynktownie uniósł się, sycząc, gotów do ataku na każdego, kto wykona najmniejszy ruch w jego stronę.

_**Gdzie ja jestem? **_

Harry słyszał te słowa, jakby zostały wypowiedziane na głos; chciał się obejrzeć, by zobaczyć kto mówi, lecz nie śmiał odwrócić wzroku od zabójczego węża który był tak blisko**. **Stał skamieniały ze strachu. Wąż zaczął się kołysać w przód i w tył, jakby starając się znaleźć drogę ucieczki. Malfoy uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, zadowolony że swoim zaklęciem wytrącił Pottera z równowagi.

Oczy mistrza eliksirów błysnęły gniewnie.

_Niech cię Malfoy! _

Powinien wiedzieć, że syn Lucjusza nie zawaha się użyć tego czarnomagicznego zaklęcia. Członkowie rodziny Malfoyów bezwzględnie wykorzystywali każdą okazję, by zwyciężać i odnosić sukcesy, jednak Draco spowodował sytuację zagrażającą nie tylko Potterowi, ale i reszcie uczniów. Severus zaciął wargi i zanotował sobie w pamięci, by odbyć z młodym Malfoyem długą pogawędkę, dotyczącą posłuszeństwa wobec opiekuna Domu. Zanim mógł zareagować i zażegnać niebezpieczeństwu, wtrącił się Lockhart_._

— Bez obaw, zajmę się tym. — Snape wiedział, że czarodziej się przechwala, kiedy usłyszał absolutnie nieznane mu zaklęcie.

— _Alarte Ascendare_!

Zaklęcie uniosło węża i rzuciło nim mocno o podłoże, co wywołało jedynie jeszcze większą wściekłość zwierzęcia. Wąż zwinął się i mógł zaatakować Harry'ego, który stał jak wryty, próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego słyszy rozgniewane krzyki w swoim umyśle, gdyby Snape nie zareagował z błyskawiczną dokładnością.

— _Vipera Evanesca_!

Wąż znikł odesłany do rodzinnych Indii.

Ślizgoni nagrodzili brawami umiejętności mistrza eliksirów. Severus odwrócił się do Malfoya i obrzucił go spojrzeniem, od którego chłopiec przełknął ślinę i cofnął się o krok się ze strachu. Ale Snape znalazł już nową ofiarę - Lockharta.

— Co to miało znaczyć? To nazywa pan skutecznym zaklęciem? Każdy głupiec wie, że drażniąc węża w ten sposób, prosi się o ukąszenie. Wystarczyło go odesłać!

Kiedy Lockhart próbował tłumaczyć swoją niekompetencję przy pomocy swojego czarującego uśmiechu i żałosnych wyjaśnień, Harry zeskoczył z platformy, uznając, że klub pojedynków jest zamknięty.

Hermiona natychmiast podbiegła do niego

— Harry, nic ci nie jest? Ten wąż… mógł cię ukąsić.

— Cholerny Malfoy — burknął Ron. — Jest tak samo kiepski, jak Lockhart.

Harry jedynie kiwnął głową, zastanawiając się nad głosem pytającym "Gdzie ja jestem?", a potem obrzucającym kogoś wściekłymi wyzwiskami. Ostatnio cały czas słyszał dziwne głosy, najczęściej przemierzając korytarze z klasy do klasy. Głosy te były okrutne, mówiły nieustannie o zabijaniu, śmierci i głodzie. Rozglądał się za każdym razem, ale nikogo nie widział. Powoli zaczynał wierzyć, że traci rozum. Nawet w świecie czarodziejów, jak ktoś słyszał głosy, nie było to normalne.

Harry zerknął na podium. Snape patrzył na Lockharta wzrokiem, który powinien był rozszarpać go na małe kawałeczki... a przynajmniej zmusić do ucieczki z kraju. Chłopiec nie mógł zmusić się, by współczuć jasnowłosemu czarodziejowi. Zasługiwał na każde ostre słowo wypowiedziane przez Snape'a. Harry nie darzył go ani szacunkiem, ani sympatią, pamiętając doskonale, jak ten głupek zdematerializował wszystkie kości jego ręki po meczu quidditcha. Gdyby Harry nie znał prawdy, to mógłby sądzić, że Lockhart próbował go zamordować, choćby z czystego braku umiejętności.

—… dbasz wcale o bezpieczeństwo swoich uczniów? — syknął Snape. — Masz szczęście, że żaden nie leży ukąszony przez tego węża! I ty uważasz się za mistrza obrony?

— Ja… Cóż, widzisz, drogi kolego… W ferworze walki czasem przesadzam — wybełkotał Lockhart. — Wybacz, staruszku. Może następnym razem…

— Następnym razem proszę wziąć sobie do serca moją radę i nauczyć najpierw blokowania zaklęć! — warknął rozwścieczony nauczyciel eliksirów. — Klub Pojedynków zostaje zamknięty. Wracać natychmiast do swoich pokoi wspólnych.

Uczniowie, nie chcąc narazić się na gniew profesora, w pośpiechu opuścili salę.

W momencie, kiedy Harry wychodził za Ronem i Hermioną, usłyszał pomruk Snape'a.

— Panie Malfoy, chciałbym zamienić z panem słówko, zapraszam do mojego gabinetu.

Gryfon wzdrygnął się i po raz pierwszy się ucieszył, że to nie on padł ofiarą ciętego języka Snape'a.

**HPSSHPSSHP**

Tej nocy zaczęło mocno sypać śniegiem i w ciągu godziny całe błonia były pokryte grubą kołderką białego puchu. Po sprawdzeniu, jak się ma ich Eliksir Wielosokowy, który przygotowywali w łazience jęczącej Marty, Ron, Harry i Hermiona wybiegli na dwór pobawić się na śniegu. Harry miał na sobie jedynie szkolne szaty i gruby sweter, chroniący go przed chłodem. Z jego rękawiczek i szalika nic nie zostało po tym, jak latem Dudley bawił się nimi w przeciąganie z psem ciotki Marge. Nie miał płaszcza, bo nie chciał nosić tego po Dudleyu, który zresztą był kilka numerów na niego za duży i Harry wyglądał w nim jak przebieraniec.

Pożyczył od Neville'a parę rękawiczek, uznając, że sweter ubrany na szkolne szaty zapewni mu wystarczające ciepło. Kiedy wybiegł na zewnątrz, Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

— Harry, gdzie twój płaszcz? Przecież sypie śnieg!

Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

— Nic mi nie będzie, Hermiono. Lubię zimno — skłamał jak z nut.

Tak naprawdę, nienawidził chłodu, ale lubił bawić się z przyjaciółmi.

Zacięcie obrzucał ich śnieżkami, potem w trójkę lepili bałwana do czasu, kiedy popsuła się pogoda i musieli wracać do środka. Harry miał twarz zaczerwienioną z zimna, ale nigdy wcześniej nie był szczęśliwszy. Po raz pierwszy miał z kim dzielić zalety zimowej pogody.A teraz stał wewnątrz, ociekając, przytupując, by ogrzać zmarznięte stopy i śmiejąc się z dowcipu Rona, gdy nagle dopadł ich Snape.

— Czy można wiedzieć, co wasza trójka tu robi? Nic dobrego, jak zwykle?

— Nie, panie profesorze. Bawiliśmy się tylko na dworze — pisnęła Hermiona, uśmiechając się do niego nieśmiało.

Snape zmierzył ją wzrokiem i jego oczy przeniosły się na Rona, by spocząć wreszcie na Harrym.

— Potter, gdzie masz płaszcz? Czy ty nie masz za grosz rozumu, by wychodzić w zamieć bez właściwego wierzchniego okrycia? — Jednak nie dał Harry'emu odpowiedzieć i ciągnął: — A może, jak twój ulubiony nauczyciel, Lockhart, uważasz, że twoja sława cię rozgrzeje?

Harry zaczerwienił się i marzył, by wystrzelić Snape'a na Bermudy, lub na inny daleki kraniec świata.

— Lockhart nie jest moim ulubionym nauczycielem! — krzyknął.

— Nie tym tonem, Potter, jeśli nie masz ochoty spędzić rozgrzewającego wieczoru, szorując podłogi w lochach, rozumiemy się? — zagroził Snape, ani na trochę nie podnosząc głosu.

_Czy dzieciak był roztrzepany do tego stopnia, by wychodzić w czasie śnieżycy, zapominając o tak potrzebnym płaszczu? Wygląda na to, że tak._

Oczy Harry'ego natychmiast wbiły się w podłogę.

— Taa, pszępana — wymamrotał.

— Słucham? Nie rozumiem twojego bełkotu, Potter.

— Powiedział, że tak, profesorze — odpowiedział niezbyt grzecznie Ron.

— Czy ja pytałem ciebie, Weasley? Potter, masz mi natychmiast odpowiedzieć!

— Tak, panie profesorze, rozumiem — powiedział Harry.

— _Mądra_ decyzja — zadrwił mężczyzna, wyglądając na niezadowolonego faktem, że Harry przypomniał sobie o dobrym wychowaniu. — Do wieży i przebrać się w suche ubrania, zanim skończycie w skrzydle szpitalnym, odchorowując swoją głupotę.

Cała trójka natychmiast pobiegła. Mijając profesora, Ron mruknął pod nosem:

— Tłustowłosy dupek.

Jak tylko byli w bezpiecznej odległości i nie czuli na sobie przenikliwego spojrzenia Snape'a, Hermiona szepnęła:

— Sprawdzę jeszcze raz, czy eliksir w dalszym ciągu bulgocze, zanim pójdę spać.

Zniknęła w łazience dla dziewcząt, a Harry i Ron poszli dalej w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru.

**_**Achh… słodki zapach krwi… Gdzie się chowasz, mój smakowity kąsku? Chodź do mnie… Uraczę się twoim delikatnym mięskiem… Głodny… Muszę spróbować… Zabić… Zabić ich wszystkich…****_

Ponownie rozbrzmiał chrypliwy, mroczny głos, który zmroził krew w żyłach Harry'ego. Chłopiec niemal _czuł_ groźbę w tym głosie i wiedział, że cokolwiek tej nocy padnie łupem tego stworzenia, zginie. Z trudem przełknął ślinę, rozglądając się wokół i mając nadzieję, że coś zobaczy, cokolwiek by to nie było.

Korytarz był pusty, z wyjątkiem jego samego i Rona.

— Ron? Czy… Słyszałeś to?

— Co?

**_**…rozkosz rozrywania i rozszarpywania… zabić ich wszystkich… zabić…**_**

Harry widział, jak Ron na niego dziwnie patrzy.

— Harry? Wszystko dobrze, stary?

Ocknął się z otępienia, w jaki wpędził go ten cichy, straszny głos.

— Taa… Ja… Wszystko dobrze. Wydawało mi się, że słyszałem… ee, nieważne.

_Ron nigdy by mi nie uwierzył, gdybym powiedział mu prawdę. Nigdy! Nawet ja sam bym sobie pewnie nie uwierzył. Może to się faktycznie stało. W końcu straciłem rozum_.

Szybkim krokiem ruszył w głąb korytarza, cały czas zastanawiając się, co w tym świecie robi się dzieciom, które słyszą przerażające głosy w swoich głowach. Wysyła się je do przytułków dla obłąkanych? A może poi się je jakimiś eliksirami, by przestały słyszeć głosy?

Może kiedy nie będę zwracać uwagi, te głosy znikną?

_Czyż nie tak powinieneś postąpić?_

Gdy wszedł do Wieży Gryffindoru, zaczął szykować się do odrabiania lekcji. Hermiona wróciła chwilę później i oznajmiła, że wszystko jest jak należy i prawie gotowe. Co za ulga. Jak tylko ten eliksir będzie uwarzony, będą mogli sprawdzić, czy Malfoy naprawdę jest Dziedzicem Slytherinu i stoi za wszystkimi atakami w zamku. Po tym, co tego dnia wydarzyło się podczas Klubu Pojedynków, Harry był pewien, że to musi być Malfoy.

_Albo ten głos atakuje_, wyszeptała mroczna część umysłu Harry'ego._ Zawsze chodzi o zabijanie, pożeranie. __Skąd wiesz, że to nie on stoi __za atakami na panią Norris i Colina Creeveya? Może gdybyś o nim komuś powiedział, ataki by się skończyły._

Gwałtowne pokręcił głową.

_Nie, nie mogę. Pomyślą, że ześwirowałem i mnie zamkną. _

— Harry, co się dzieje? — spytała Hermiona. — Czemu kręcisz głową?

— Hm? Mam… ee… ucho mnie swędzi. Mam … yy… odrobinę wody w środku. To przez śnieg.

— Ach. Może powinieneś wyczyścić je patyczkiem — zasugerowała Gryfonka.

— Jasne. Właśnie… to idę zrobić. — Harry zebrał swoje książki i wyleciał do swojego pokoju ścigany przez to, co słyszał wcześniej.

**HPSSHPSS**

Harry obudził się w środku nocy z pilną potrzebą skorzystania z łazienki. Poszedł w samej piżamie i skarpetkach, szybko ją załatwiając. Gdy tylko skończył, głos ponownie się odezwał:

**_**Tyle do wyboru, co począć wpierw? Pogruchotać kosteczki i połknąć wątrobę… Wspaniałości… Gorąca i słodka… Tak dobrze smakują… strach i krew, kiedy wydają ostatnie tchnienie…**_**

Harry podciągnął spodnie i wybiegł co sił z łazienki, a śmiech, złowrogie syki i gulgot wciąż rozbrzmiewały mu w uszach. Dobiegł do dormitorium i przystanął – trzęsąc się na środku pokoju. Przerażony, z żołądkiem w gardle, przycisnął dłonie do głowy. Musiał to zakończyć, nie wytrzymywał tego dłużej. Nawet w toalecie ten głos go dręczył! Nie mógł się nawet wysikać w spokoju!

_Oszalałeś, Potter. Stało się dokładnie to, co mówiła ciotka Petunia. Straciłeś resztki rozumu_.

Harry zaczął pociągać nosem, czując przepełniające go przerażenie i rozpacz

Skrzeczący głos ciotki Petunii rozbrzmiał w jego głowie.

_Zawsze wiedziałam, że skończysz marnie, smarkaczu. Zła krew i fatalne towarzystwo, zupełnie jak twoja matka__._

— Zamknij się. Po prostu się zamknij! — powtarzał cicho.

Głos w jego głowie na powrót syczał, bulgotał, zapowiadając wyrywanie, rozrywanie i zjedzenie czyjejś wątroby.

Mógł sobie wyobrazić, co Malfoy, Ślizgoni - kurde, cała szkoła - będzie paplać na wieść o tym, że Potter słyszy w swojej głowie wyimaginowane głosy. Nie będzie mógł nikomu spojrzeć w oczy. Będą go wołać "potrzaskanym Potterem" i zasłaniając dłonią usta, chichotać do rozpuku. Tego nie mógł znieść.

Hogwart był jedynym miejscem, gdzie się czuł bezpieczny, jak w domu. Ale teraz... jego spokojna przystań stawała się piekłem.

Chrapanie dochodzące z łóżek nagle stało się głośniejsze, a w pokoju zapanowała ciemność, której nie rozpraszało blade światełko z końca różdżki Harry'ego.

Musiał stąd wyjść. Jeśli miał się załamać, nie chciał, by ktokolwiek go oglądał w takim stanie. Ani Ron, ani Hermiona, ani Dumbledore. Nikt.

Stanął przy swoim kufrze, zaczął wciągać sweter i dżinsy na piżamę, zrzucając ze stóp kapcie, by zastąpić je trampkami. Przemarznięty był do szpiku kości, ale kolejne warstwy ubrania jakoś przegnały chłód.

Opuścił wieżę, zbiegając jak najprędzej po schodach jeśli wystarczająco szybko, głos go nie dogoni. Pędził w stronę Wielkiego Holu, zupełnie nie dbając o hałas, który może zbudzić duchy. Liczyła się jedynie ucieczka przed tym głosem.

Pchnął ramieniem drzwi, ale nie drgnęły. Sfrustrowany chłopiec niemal zaczął płakać. Musiał stąd wyjść!

_Przestań! Jesteś czarodziejem, mazgaju! Otwórz drzwi zaklęciem! _

Odetchnął głęboko parę razy, a następnie wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją na zamek. Wypowiedział zaklęcie otwierające i usłyszał głośny dźwięk. Klamka się przekręciła, a drzwi uchyliły.

Na zewnątrz mocno sypało od paru godzin. Harry'emu było wszystko jedno. Hogwart już nie był bezpieczny, zdradził go.

Wybiegł w śnieżycę, w mrożący uścisk żywiołu, pozwalając, by wycia wiatru zagłuszyły drwiący, syczący głos.

**HPSSHPSS**

Severus gwałtownie zakaszlał, zasłaniając się rękawem szaty. Paskudni uczniowie, kichający, prychający nad pergaminami i kociołkami, roznoszący zarazki wszędzie! To przez nich złapał przeklęte przeziębienie. Powinien wrócić do siebie, wypić eliksir pieprzowy i spędzić te parę godzin relaksując się przy herbacie i dobrej książce. Ale nie, zamiast tego, przemierzał korytarze w poszukiwaniu zabłąkanych uczniów z dala od swoich łóżek.

Robił to, ponieważ Filcha zmogła grypa, na którą w zeszłym tygodniu zachorowało tyle dzieci. Albus poprosił go o zastąpienie woźnego i Severus nie mógł mu odmówić, a co więcej, nie mógł pozwolić, by byle przeziębienie uniemożliwiło mu wypełnianie jego obowiązków.

Właśnie skończył obchód biblioteki i kierował się w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru. Jego czarna szata powiewała, gdy stąpał absolutnie cicho. Nagle usłyszał odgłos biegnących stóp.

_Aha! Ktoś tu się wymyka z łóżka. Zobaczmy, kto jest tak durny, by łazić o trzeciej nad ranem._

Perspektywa odebrania punktów i wyznaczenia szlabanu sprawiła, że poczuł się lepiej. Severus zdusił kaszel i przyspieszył kroku, idąc za hałasem.

Będąc tak blisko Gryffindoru, uznał, że to właśnie jedno z Lwiątek musiało opuścić dormitorium. Przeszedł obok Grubej Damy, kierując się na dół. Tam uderzyło w niego lodowate powietrze.

Wrota zamku były otwarte i do Wielkiego Holu wpadał śnieg. Snape przystanął, rozglądając się. Z pewnością żaden z uczniów nie był tak głupi, by wybiec w zamieć, prawda?

Mimo to, musiał sprawdzić.

Podszedł bliżej drzwi i ku swemu zdumieniu zobaczył ślady stóp na śniegu.

Osłaniając oczy dłonią, mocno je zmrużył i w oddali zauważył małą sylwetkę, która dość szybko szła, starając się przedrzeć przez śnieg.

Severus mrugnął i przetarł oczy. Czyżby miał przywidzenia?

Nie, na zewnątrz naprawdę był jakiś uczeń.

Severus zaklął i otulił się szczelniej szatą. Wymruczał zaklęcie chroniące przed zimnem i wiatrem, jednak na nic się ono zdało. Musiał wyjść i przyprowadzić tego idiotę, któremu zechciało się_ pospacerować _podczas burzy śnieżnej.

_Niech tylko ja dorwę tego ucznia, kimkolwiek on by nie był_, pomyślał wściekle. _Czekaj no smarkaczu, będziesz mieć szlaban aż do ukończenia szkoły._

Zszedł po schodach, wychodząc na dziedziniec i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Podążył za niewielkimi śladami w śniegu. Niech Merlin ma w opiece bachora, kiedy on go znajdzie.


	2. 2

Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się Wam ciąg dalszy tłumaczenia.

Ogromne podziękowania dla **Zili** za pomoc oraz dostrzeżenie tego, co mi umknęło i dla **Kaeli Mensha **za wsparcie duchowe.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Przemarznięty do kości**

* * *

><p>Śnieg sypał cicho, lecz złowrogo, przykrywając błonia i Zakazany Las grubą warstwą białego puchu, przysypując królicze nory i kopce kretów. Gałęzie drzew uginały się od tego ciężaru. Jego atakowi oparły się jedynie potężne dęby oraz jodły. W podmuchach wiatru śnieg wirował, tańczył, uderzając w twarz dwunastolatka, który próbował przedrzeć się przez las. Wełniany sweter na bawełnianej piżamie nie stanowił żadnej ochrony przed przejmującym zimnem. Drżąc na całym ciele, chłopiec mocniej objął się rękoma. Palce miał zlodowaciałe, bo ze strachu przed <em>tym<em> głosem zapomniał pożyczyć rękawiczek. Wsunął je pod pachy, gdzieś czytał, że to może pomóc uniknąć odmrożeń przez jakiś czas.

Chciał dojść do chatki Hagrida, albo do cieplarni, ale przez ten sypiący śnieg musiał źle skręcić i je minąć. Szedł dalej na oślep, starając się znaleźć schronienie zanim zamarznie na śmierć. Śnieg obsypał go całego, wpadając mu za kołnierz, roztapiając się i spływając po plecach lodowatą strużką. Podobnie jego buty były wypełnione białym puchem i z każdym krokiem coraz trudniej mu było iść.

Potknął się, niemal padając twarzą w śnieg. Udało mu się jakoś utrzymać na nogach i brnął dalej, szczękając zębami tak mocno, że chyba jeszcze trochę, a posypią się w kawałeczki. Zbyt późno doszedł do wniosku, że podjął głupią decyzję, uciekając z zamku, jednak wtedy nie myślał jasno zaślepiony strachem.

Harry ledwo widział w szalejącej śnieżycy, myślał jedynie o znalezieniu schronienia. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, mimo że był przemarznięty do kości, przyszła mu do głowy stara piosenka śpiewana o tej porze roku.

"_Pieką się orzechy w ogniu, Jack Mrozik szczypie cię w nos..._"

Marzył o tym, by znaleźć się przed zapalonym kominkiem. Takim, jak w pokoju wspólnym, ciepłym i przytulnym. Harry czuł, że Mrozik wcale nie szczypie go w nos, ale praktycznie obdziera ze skóry.

Doszedł do końca błoni i wkroczył do lasu, by, po przejściu kilkuset stóp, potknąć się na częściowo zasypanym konarze. Runął do przodu, uderzając głową o leżący w śniegu kamień.

Świat wokół zawirował, zobaczył dziesięć tysięcy drzew wykonujące piruety na ścieżce i padający śnieg, setki wirujących płatków zbierających się w nieskończoną, lśniącą, jasną mgłę. Krwawiąc z rany na głowie, odczołgał się nieco od konara, zanim pokonał go potworny ból i zimno. Jego ostatnią myślą było, że przynajmniej śnieg uciszył przerażający głos.

Nigdy wcześniej Severusowi Snape'owi nie było tak zimno. Słyszał plotki o swoim zlodowaciałym sercu, które nie miały nic wspólnego z prawdą. Nie był nieczułym człowiekiem, po prostu świetnie potrafił ukrywać swoje uczucia. Dzięki temu udało mu się przetrwać i wytrzymać brutalną agresję ojca, a później przyjęcie do sług Voldemorta, który miał w nim swego nadwornego warzyciela trucizn. Severus nie chciał, by żadna z powyższych sytuacji się wydarzyła, ale los nie dał mu szansy wybrać inaczej. Nauczył się skrywać uczucia, udawać, że jest zimny, twardy i nieczuły. Nic nie przebiło tej maski do chwili śmierci jego ukochanej Lily. Wtedy po raz ostatni pozwolił sobie na łzy, na prawdziwe uczucia. Jednak sprowadziły one taki ból, że schronił się za lodową maską raz jeszcze; wolał nic nie czuć, niż przeżywać wewnętrzne tortury.

Do dzisiaj, kiedy widział uciekającego ucznia, który wolał stawić czoła wściekłej śnieżycy, niż pozostać w zamku. Pozwolił sobie na gniew… i wcale niemały lęk. Strach, że nie znajdzie dziecka, zanim będzie za późno, a żywioł pochłonie ich obu. Ta burza śnieżna zostanie na pewno uznana za najcięższą od kilku lat. A on był na zewnątrz, szukając zagubionego w niej dziecka.

Śnieg sięgał mu prawie do kolan i, mimo rzucenia na siebie zaklęć rozgrzewających, nadal czuł przenikające zimno. W tak potężnej śnieżycy zwykłe zaklęcia nie chroniły przed silnym mrozem. Oddychając lodowatym powietrzem - kaszlał, z trudem biorąc wdechy. Pojawił się katar i musiał co chwilę przystawać, by wysiąkać nos.

Śnieg zasypywał ślady stop, którymi podążał i Snape wiedział, że niebawem nawet nie będzie w stanie dostrzec małego uciekiniera. Wzniósł swoją różdżkę I rzucił ogólny czar Czterech Punktów Świata.

— Wskaż mi zagubionego ucznia — wymruczał i poczuł, że czar pociągnął jego różdżką.

Na północ i wschód. W stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Z gardła Severusa wydobył się pomruk i czarodziej przeklął pod nosem. Co, do diabła, opętało dziecko do wyłażenia w samym środku śnieżycy do Zakazanego Lasu? Jakieś okrutne wyzwanie od rówieśników? Może szaleństwo? A może… Może chodziło o popełnienie samobójstwa?

Ta myśl zmroziła mu krew, jednak wiedział, że jeśli dziecko chciało to zrobić, było wiele innych, dużo łatwiejszych sposobów na odebranie sobie życia. Potrząsnął głową, kichając. Jeśli dorwie tego smarkacza, kimkolwiek by on nie był, rozerwie go strzępy, _niestety_ nie dosłownie. Jego dłonie były zbyt zdrętwiałe z zimna, by nieszczęsny dzieciak mógł skończyć jako ingrediencje eliksirów.

Jaka szkoda.

Pięć minut później szedł dalej, a czar ciągnął go w głąb lasu. Ledwo uniknął uderzenia golenią o spory korzeń, a kiedy go obszedł, zaklęcie zmusiło go, by skierował się na bok.

Snape niemal się potknął i runął jak długi w śnieg, kiedy jego stopy natrafiły coś twardego.

— Co, u diabła? — warknął na widok czerwonego rękawa, wystającego spod śniegu. — Mogłem się domyślić, tylko Gryfon byłby na tyle durny, by zrobić coś podobnego.

Ukląkł na śniegu, rzucając nowe zaklęcie rozgrzewające i zaczął rozgarniać sypki biały puch.

Dość szybko odkrył ramię i głowę. Ciemne włosy, blada skóra twarzy i czarne oprawki okularów. Snape delikatnie zrzucił śnieg z czoła, by ujrzeć znajomą bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy

— Potter! — niemal ryknął. Miał ochotę trzepnąć bezmyślnego smarkacza w łeb. — Co ty sobie, do cholery, myślałeś? — warknął, oczyszczając chłopaka ze śniegu.

Jego palce znalazły drogę do szyi Pottera. Docisnął je do skóry, modląc się, by jeszcze móc wyczuć puls. Pod palcami poczuł uderzenie. Jest! Organizm chłopca był mocno wychłodzony, serce biło, słabo, ale jednak.

Snape odetchnął z ulgą.

Chłopak potrafił go zdenerwować i często miał ochotę nim potrząsnąć tak mocno, że bachor pogubiłby zęby, ale mistrz eliksirów nie życzył mu śmierci.

Skóra dziecka nabrała sinawego odcienia, a kiedy Severus w końcu zabrał go spod tej śnieżnej kołderki, zauważył, że dłonie oraz palce były zesztywniałe i prawie niebieskie.

— Bez rękawiczek, bez cholernego płaszcza! Gdyby nie to, że już jesteś nieprzytomny, przylałbym ci, mały idioto! Czy nikt cię nie nauczył, jak się ubierać w taką pogodę? Czy twoi krewni są tak głupi, czy może to _ty_ nie zwracałeś uwagi, kiedy ciotka mówiła, żebyś ubierał kurtkę i rękawiczki, wychodząc zimą na dwór?

Łajał nieprzytomnego chłopca, a jednocześnie rzucił na niego zaklęcie ogrzewające, próbując podnieść temperaturę jego ciała. Poluźnił poły swojej szaty i owinął nimi Harry'ego z jednej strony, a następnie przytulił go mocniej do siebie.

— Masz! I nie mów, że nigdy ci nic nie dałem! — warknął gniewnie.

Był naprawdę przestraszony stanem chłopca, a z tym uczuciem nigdy sobie dobrze nie radził. Ukrył go pod gniewem, choć lęk pozostał i boleśnie ściskał jego wnętrzności.

— Lepiej mi tu nie umieraj, Potter. Nie po to przemieniłem się w cholernego bałwana, byś mi tu zdechł i uratował się od najgorszej połajanki w twoim życiu, szalony smarkaczu!

Spojrzał za siebie i zorientował się, że śnieg zasypał jego ślady. Nie mógł zawrócić do zamku, śnieżyca uniemożliwiła mu rozpoznanie w zazwyczaj znajomym terenie i wyjście z lasu.

_Niech to szlag!_

Musieli znaleźć jakieś schronienie. Potter dłużej nie wytrzyma na tym mrozie i mówiąc prawdę, on też. Za to jego przeziębienie miało się coraz lepiej, kaszlał coraz mocniej, z trudem łapiąc powietrze.

Harry już prawie całkiem zsiniał z zimna.

Obrócił twarz Harry'ego w stronę swojej grubej, aksamitnej szaty wierzchniej, osłaniając chłopca przed wiatrem i śniegiem, jak mógł najlepiej.

Wtedy do jego uszu dotarł… niski, złowrogi pomruk, którego natężenie rosło i wkrótce stał się wysokim, gniewnym piskiem. Severus rozejrzał się dokoła i zauważył pięć par oczu zbliżających się do nich. W tych żółto-zielonkawych oczach czaiło coś niebezpiecznego, a uzbrojone w pazury łapy zostawiały czarne, nieregularne tropy, kiedy zwierzęta skradały się w ich kierunku.

— Krwikoty! — syknął Severus — Jasne, w tej burzy śnieżnej musiały złapać zapach świeżej krwi.

Krwikoty były magicznymi stworzeniami, krzyżówką dzikiego kota i łasicy. Ich ciała były długie i giętkie. Mogły poruszać się z piekielną prędkością, a żywiły się wszystkim, co wpadło im w łapy, nie gardząc mięsem czarodziejów. Podążały za zapachem krwi i uderzeniami serca ofiary i mogły polować w każdych warunkach. Odznaczały się odpornością na chłód i wilgoć, a jedyną rzeczą jakiej się bały, to były smoki.

Krwikoty zostały stworzone w czasach, kiedy Grindelwald rósł w potęgę.

Parę lat temu jedno ze stad zamieszkało w Zakazanym Lesie.

Spiczaste uszy drapieżników miały trójkątny kształt niczym u kotów, doskonałe do wychwytywania nimi dźwięków. Ich ciało zwykle umaszczone było na ciemnoszarą barwę i dobrze umięśnione, a wydłużony pysk straszył ostrymi zębiskami.

Severus zaczął się ostrożnie cofać nie spuszczając z nich oczu.

Przewodnik krwikotów obrzucił mężczyznę dzikim i zawziętym spojrzeniem, wydając z siebie niski, wzywający pozostałe zwierzęta dźwięk. Krok po kroku Severus powoli odchodził, wiedząc, że dzielą go dosłownie sekundy od momentu, w którym samiec alfa ruszy do ataku, pociągając za sobą resztę stada.

Inne drapieżniki zaczęły wydawać podobne dźwięki, gotując się do polowania.

Severus wystrzelił z różdżki płomienną błyskawicę, zaskakując przywódcę stada i tworząc linię ognia pomiędzy nimi. Magiczna przeszkoda nie przetrwa zbyt długo, ale dzięki niej czarodziej kupił sobie parę chwil cennej przewagi. Zwierzęta zawyły i cofnęły się instynktownie.

Severus odwrócił się i pobiegł tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił; z każdą chwilą słychać by jego coraz bardziej świszczący oddech.

Kiedyś szukając rzadkich ziół w lesie, spostrzegł wejście do jaskini, gdyby tylko mógł je odnaleźć. Byłoby to całkiem dobre schronienie dla niego i dzieciaka. W biegu rzucił kolejne zaklęcie naprowadzające, by wskazało mu tę jaskinię.

Ogień oddzielający go od krwikotów zgasł i drapieżniki ruszyły za nim w pościg, wściekle wyjąc.

Niemal czuł ich oddech na sobie, kiedy biegł, próbując utrzymać dystans pomiędzy nim, a wygłodniałymi stworzeniami. Bez wytchnienia podążał za zaklęciem, mijając drzewa oraz obrzucając klątwami ścigające go zwierzęta. Udało mu się rzucić na siebie zaklęcie, pozwalające mu wtopić się w otoczenie na jakąś chwilę, choć w starciu z krwikotami to nie była najlepsza pomoc. Drapieżniki te szły za biciem serca ofiary, nie polegając na zmyśle wzroku.

Wycie i pomruki, które słyszał za sobą, sprawiały, że włoski na karku stawały mu dęba i przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej. Obejrzał się i zauważył przywódcę stada, przeskakującego przez śnieg z otwartym pyskiem.

W oczach zwierzęcia płonęła nienawiść.

Drapieżniki zrodzone na skutek nieudanych magicznych eksperymentów przez czarodziejów, nazywane krwikotami, nienawidziły każdego, kto miał w sobie choć odrobinę magii. Żyły po to, by dopaść i zgładzić ich wszystkich. Teraz ślina kapała z niejednego pyska, kiedy niecierpliwie oczekiwały momentu, w którym mogły zatopić zęby w nodze Snape'a i odgryźć mu stopę.

Czarodziej gnał, jak najszybciej potrafił, ale krwikoty były szybsze, miały do dyspozycji cztery łapy, niesamowitą prędkość i nie niosły nieprzytomnego dwunastolatka, brnąc przez głęboki śnieg. Przybliżały się do nich obu gwałtownymi susami. Snape miał nadzieję dotrzeć do wejścia jaskini, zanim one go dopadną na dobre.

Severus zauważył ją przed sobą, jak wyłaniała się na tle zimowego nieba. Niestrudzenie pobiegł w stronę schronienia, zdeterminowany ocalić chłopca, którego przyrzekł chronić.

Dawno temu złożył obietnicę osobie, którą uważał za wiernego i drogiego przyjaciela. Obietnica ta mogła naprawić jego, wcześniej popełniony, ogromny błąd. Nikt o tym przyrzeczeniu nie wiedział, z wyjątkiem tej osoby.

Wbiegł na małe wzniesienie i przekroczył wejście do jaskini, gdy w tym samym momencie paszcza przywódcy krwikotów zacisnęła się na jego kostce.

—Rrrrau!

Severus obrócił się i drugą nogą kopnął zwierzę tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił, celując w jego szyję.

— Puszczaj, ty cholerny draniu! Znajdź sobie inną przekąskę, koci potworze!

Kopnięcie było silne i odrzuciło prawie zadławionego drapieżnika do tyłu z kawałkiem buta Snape'a w pysku.

Severus wbiegł do jaskini, równocześnie rzucając na wejście silne zaklęcie ochronne przeciw złowrogim istotom. Ledwie mu się udało umknąć do środka przed krwikotami, które uderzyły w barierę magiczną. Ich głośne okrzyki rozczarowania rozbrzmiewały ponad pieśnią wiatru. Osłona odrzuciła je, parząc ich ciała.

Severus lekko kulejąc, wszedł w głąb jaskini, oświetlając sobie drogę światełkiem z różdżki. Wnętrze jaskini było dziwnie ciepłe i gładkie, jakby coś wygładziło kamień, przesuwając się po nim.

_Najpewniej woda_, pomyślał Severus, idąc dalej.

Korytarz, którym szedł, był zaskakująco szeroki i łatwy do przejścia. Gdy się zatrzymał, zgodnie ze swoimi przypuszczeniami, musiał się znajdować w środkowej części jaskini. Opuścił Harry'ego i ukląkł, wysuwając biedne dłonie chłopca z jego szaty. Dotknął różdżką niebieskawej skóry i wypowiedział formułę zaklęcia Przywracania. Krew ponownie zaczęła krążyć w zmarzniętych palcach i skóra różowiła się, nabierając zdrowszego koloru.

Harry zaczął się budzić, jęcząc z bólu. Próbował wyszarpnąć ręce, czuł jakby ktoś przypalał mu palce żywym ogniem.

— Ach! Przestań! — Harry otworzył oczy, przerażony.

_Dlaczego ręce go tak bardzo bolały?_

— Uspokój się, Potter — rozkazał Snape, mocno trzymając rękę swojego pacjenta.— Wiem, że boli, ale to konieczne. Chyba, że chcesz być znany jako Chłopiec, Który Przeżył Bez Dłoni?

Harry szarpnął się, kwiląc.

— Snape? Gdzie jestem?

— Dla ciebie,_ profesor_ Snape. Przestań ze mną walczyć!

— Ale to boli!

— Cóż, sam sobie jesteś winny, wybiegając w śnieżycę bez płaszcza, butów i rękawiczek! — rzucił gniewnie Severus — Może twój rozum też został w wieży Gryffindoru?

Zaczął rozcierać i masować małe dłonie. Harry zacisnął zęby. Choć nie lubił Snape'a, to wiedział, że mężczyzna stara się mu pomóc.

— Gdzie ja jestem, sir?

— W jakieś jaskini w Zakazanym Lesie — odpowiedział krótko Snape, przerywając rozcieranie, by zbadać szczupłe palce. — Potter, możesz ruszać palcami?

Harry spróbował, stękając z wysiłku. Palce miał zdrętwiałe jak kawałki drewna, ale czuł, jak pieką go niemiłosiernie i szczypią.

— Dobrze. Zatem tak całkiem nie straciłeś w nich czucia.

— Chciałbym, żeby tak było — powiedział Harry. To było boleśniejsze od odrastania kości, którego doświadczył.

Snape nie odezwał się ani słowem, wracając do rozcierania jego dłoni.

Harry bardzo się starał, by nimi nie ruszać i nie płakać. Nie chciał, by Snape myślał, że jest tchórzem.

— Jak... jak pan... mnie znalazł?

— Używając magii, rzecz jasna — wycedził Snape — Co, u diabła, cię opętało, by uciekać w śnieżycę?

Harry zacisnął usta i na to pytanie nie chciał odpowiedzieć. Nie było mowy o tym, żeby Snape poznał prawdziwy powód jego ucieczki.

Z chwilą kiedy piekący ból rąk powoli ustępował, zorientował się, jak bardzo boli go głowa. Strasznie, jakby ściskało ją potężne imadło. Po jego policzkach stoczyły się dwie łzy, które uronił wbrew sobie. Snape zauważył je i starł chusteczką.

— Prawie skończyłem z tą ręką — powiedział szorstko.

Potter znosił rozcieranie przemarzniętych dłoni zaskakująco dobrze, musiał mieć wysoki próg bólu. Ratowanie przed odmrożeniami było piekielnie bolesne. Delikatnie pomasował końce palców Harry'ego.

— D-dziękuję — zdołał wykrztusić Harry.

— Odpowiesz na moje pytanie? — spytał Snape, a w jego głosie można było wyczuć sarkazm.

— Nie!

— Zachowuj się, Potter! Zasługuję na wyjaśnienia, po tym jak ryzykowałem własnym życiem, by ocalić twoje!

Harry przygryzł wargę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Snape go uratował; to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką mógł się po nim spodziewać. Nie wiedział, co mu powiedzieć. Snape uważał go za aroganckiego łobuza, dlaczego nie miałby uznać go też za kłamczucha i pozbawionego piątej klepki szaleńca. Ale z drugiej strony, dlaczego on ma się przejmować tym, co pomyśli o nim Snape?

— Ja... to było... Usłyszałem...

Nagle w głębi jaskini pojawiło się delikatnie jarzące, złote światło. Towarzyszył mu dziwny dźwięk, stłumione ciche drapanie, jakby coś sunęło, ocierając się, po kamieniu.

— Co to było? — syknął Snape. W jednej chwili puścił ręce Harry'ego i stanął na równe nogi, gotów do obrony.

Nie byli sami w jaskini.

Coś sunęło powoli w ich kierunku. Severus czekał w napięciu.

— Panie profesorze, co to?

— Cicho bądź, chłopaku!

Wkrótce zobaczyli ogromnego węża, który długością ciała przekraczał dwadzieścia pięć stóp. Jego grzbiet pokrywały błyszczące, jasnozłote plamki, przechodzące w ciemniejszą złotą barwę. Pierzasty kołnierz pod głową wyglądał jak staromodna kryza, a zielone oczy błyskały niczym szmaragdy. Język raz po raz wysuwał się, gdy zwierzę wyczuwając dwóch intruzów, przyglądało się im z ciekawością.

**** Więcss... Naresz-ss-cie mam goś-ss-ci. SS-co tu robicie, mali czarodzieje?****

Harry słysząc syczący głos, próbował się odczołgać. Znowu się to działo, znowu słyszał nieistniejące głosy.

— N-niee! — zapłakał. — Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Nie chcę cię słyszeć! Nie chcę oszaleć!

Zaczął się bić po głowie na w pół uzdrowionymi rękoma.

Severus patrzył oniemiały na chłopca.

— Potter, co ty wyprawiasz! Przestań!

Wąż pochylił głowę i spojrzał na chłopca.

**** Rozumiesz-ss mnie, chłopcze?****

— Zamknij się! Nie chcę cię słyszeć! — wykrztusił Harry, niemal szlochając.

Snape przeniósł wzrok z węża na małego chłopca.

— Potter, czy ty... rozumiesz, co mówi wąż? Słyszysz lekko schrypnięty głos w swojej głowie?

Harry skinął głową, wzdrygając się, kiedy Snape chwycił jego nadgarstki, by odsunąć mu ręce.

— T-tak. Tracę rozum... zupełnie mi odbija... prawda?

Snape prychnął:

— Na niebiosa! Potter! Tylko dlatego, że rozumiesz język węży, nie znaczy wcale, że oszalałeś. To rzadka umiejętność, zgoda, ale wcale nie czyni z ciebie osoby szalonej.

** **To prawda, mój mały. Jes-ss-teś-ss przez to mądrzejsz-ss-y**** zachichotał wąż.

— Rozmawiam z wężem? — powtórzył Harry.

— Jesteś Wężousty, Potter.

— Skąd pan wie? Skąd pan wie, że nie odbija mi szajba?

— Bo ja też ją rozumiem — padła prosta odpowiedź Severusa. — Wieki temu, jeden z moich przodków poślubił córkę Salazara Slytherina i ten dar w mojej rodzinie pochodzi od niej. Też jestem Wężousty.


	3. 3

**3**

**Mądrość**

Harry spojrzał na profesora eliksirów, kompletnie porażony tym, co usłyszał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że on i ten wysoki czarodziej mieli wspólne umiejętności. Ulżyło mu, że nie popada w obłęd, jednak nie wiedział, co myśleć o tym myśleć.

— Wężousty? Co to znaczy?

— Tak się określa czarodziejów, którzy potrafią rozmawiać z wężami — wyjaśnił Snape, ponownie zabierając się do rozcierania małej dłoni.

Harry jedynie się skrzywił.

— Zegnij palce, proszę. — Harry wykonał polecenie i mężczyzna skinął głową. — Przywróciłem w nich krążenie, ale jeszcze przez pewien czas mogą być zesztywniałe.

— Czy pan jest jedynym w Hogwarcie, który potrafi rozmawiać z wężami? — zapytał mały Gryfon.

— Poza tobą, tak. Zazwyczaj tę umiejętność posiadają uczniowie Slytherinu, pierwszym Wężoustym był Salazar Slytherin, jeden z czwórki założycieli Hogwartu. Czy kiedykolwiek, przed przybyciem do szkoły, rozmawiałeś z wężem?

Większość Wężoustych od wczesnych lat życia szukało towarzystwa węży i nawiązywało z nimi kontakt.

— Ee, taa. Raz w zoo widziałem boa dusiciela. To były urodziny Dudleya. I użyłem magii, żeby go uwolnić, a mój kuzyn znalazł się na jego miejscu za szybą. Wąż… Zdawało mi się, że słyszałem, jak coś mówił, ale ciotka Petunia krzyczała tak głośno, że nie jestem pewny co… A potem wuj Vernon złapał mnie i odciągnął. Nigdy już więcej nie rozmawiałem z tym wężem — odpowiedział Harry powoli, starając się przypomnieć sobie to, co wydarzyło się rok temu. Miał wrażenie, jakby minęło znacznie więcej czasu.

— To by tłumaczyło twoją dezorientację. Niemniej jest dziwne, że Gryfon, zazwyczaj całkowite przeciwieństwo Ślizgona, odziedziczył tę umiejętność. — Severus rzucił Harry'emu badawcze spojrzenie.

Harry przełknął głośno, zastanawiając się, czy powinien wyjawić Snape'owi, że Tiara Przydziału miała go przydzielić właśnie do Domu Węża.

— Ja .. ee.. wie pan… — zaczął niepewnie.

Severus ujął jego drugą dłoń, wyraźnie rozdrażniony.

— Wykrztuś to wreszcie, smarkaczu!

— Na początku Tiara chciała, żebym został Ślizgonem, ale…

— Ona przeważnie nie zmienia zdania.

— Ja… ee, poprosiłem ją, by nie trafić do Slytherinu. — Harry przełknął nerwowo.

— Dlaczego? — Tym razem Snape obrzucał go gniewnym spojrzeniem — Czyżbyś jak twój świętoszkowaty tatuś myślał, że Dom Węża nie zasługuje na twoją szanowną osobę? — zadrwił Snape.

— Nie! To nieprawda! Ja… Lubię węże!

_**** To dobrze, mój mały** **_wtrącił olbrzymi, złoty wąż. _****Inaczej nie urodziłbyś się z tą umiejętnością.****_

— Naprawdę? — wyszeptał Harry, zerkając na piękne zwierzę. — Jakim sposobem jesteś w stanie mnie zrozumieć, jeśli nie… mówię w języku węży?

Wielki wąż zdawał się być rozbawiony, jeżeli węże potrafią wyrażać takie emocje.

**_**Chłopcze, czyżbyś nie wiedział, kim jestem?**_** **** Ogromna głowa obróciła się w stronę Severusa. ******_**Czyżby twój mistrz nie nauczył cię o moim gatunku, **__**mały czarodzieju**_**?****

— Uczę go jedynie eliksirów, Czcigodna. — Severus pozwolił sobie zaprotestować, jednocześnie czując, że się zaczerwienił pod wpływem przygany węża. — Nie wiedziałem nawet, że jest Wężoustym do tej chwili, w innym razie otrzymałby wszystkie potrzebne informacje o rozmaitych rodzajach magicznych węży.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, gdy usłyszał syk wydobywający się z ust Snape'a, choć dla niego brzmiał jak najbardziej poprawna angielszczyzna z niewielką ilością dodatkowych spółgłosek syczących.

— Więc, kim jesteś?

Wąż spojrzał na niego, kołysząc się zaledwie stopę od jego głowy.

**** **_**Jestem wężem złoto – kryziastym, dzieckiem Quetzalcoatl i Gai, Matki Ziemi i Ojca Niebios. Służyłam Apollinowi swymi radami i wiedzą w dziedzinie medycyny, kiedy był jeszcze młodym bóstwem. To on dał mi imię: Mądrość i pod tym imieniem jestem znana po dziś dzień. Jedną z moich mocy jest władanie językami. Prawdę mówiąc, jestem bliższa smokom, niż wężom, z racji tego, że jestem stałocieplną istotą. Lubię jednak zapaść w sen zimowy i tak przetrwać to straszne zimno. Jak ja tęsknię za jaskinią w Delfach. Słońce było tam takie przyjemne i ciepłe. Ale… cóż, wszystko się kiedyś kończy. Tutaj przynajmniej nikt mnie nie zaczepia co chwilę, błagając o uzdrowienie od błahostek jak naderwany paznokieć po poważne schorzenia jak na przykład choroby serca. I nikt nie chce zdobyć mojej skóry, ani mojego jadu. Tak czy inaczej, witajcie w skromnych progach mojego domu, mili przyjaciele.** **__Skłoniła się krótko._

— Jesteśmy niezwykle wdzięczni, że udało nam się znaleźć tę jaskinię, w przeciwnym razie zamarzlibyśmy na śmierć — przyznał Severus. — Albo stalibyśmy się posiłkiem krwikotów.

_**** S-s, krwikoty mają czelność polować na moim terytorium?! Trzeba się ich pozbyć raz na zawsze!** **_ syknął gniewnie wąż.

Harry nie rozumiał połowy tego, o czym rozmawiali. Krwikoty? Quetzalcoatl nie był przypadkiem bogiem Majów?

— Nie rozumiem. Czym są krwikoty i jakim cudem bóg Majów znalazł się w Grecji?

Mądrość roześmiała się łagodnie, zabrzmiało to jak leciutko bulgoczący syk.

_****Biedactwo! Taki skonfundowany, ale nic dziwnego, mocno uderzyłeś się w głowę. Krwikoty to hybrydy stworzone przez złych czarnoksiężników, które żyją, by atakować i pożerać dobrych czarodziejów, takich jak ty. Jeśli chodzi o mojego pana, to bóg nie jest ograniczony ludzkim postrzeganiem czasu i przestrzeni. Może podróżować, gdzie i kiedy chce. Całkiem przydatna umiejętność.****_ Mądrość uniosła się o parę stóp, przyglądając się jak Severus ponownie ujął dłoń chłopca._**** Z kim mam przyjemność?****_

Pierwszy odezwał się mały Gryfon:

— Jestem Harry Potter, a to mój profesor eliksirów, Severus Snape.

_**** Miło was poznać. Minęły setki lat, odkąd prowadziłam interesującą rozmowę z istotą ludzką. Mnóstwo dwunożnych obawia się takich jak ja i uważa, że dobry wąż to martwy wąż. Głupcy! Węże mają dobroczynny wpływ na otoczenie, a w każdym razie robią więcej dobrego, niż ludzie. To ja wraz z moimi siostrami i braćmi nauczyłam Asklepiosa jak właściwie uzdrawiać i poić nieszczęsnych pacjentów leczniczymi miksturami z ziół i proszków. Nazywano mnie i moje siostry Pytiami, jak Grecy przeinaczyli słowo pyton, choć niebyt fortunne to było określenie, bo jestem jadowitym wężem dusicielem.****_

— Ale myślałem, że nie ma czegoś takiego i wąż może być tylko jadowity, albo tylko dusić — mruknął zaskoczony chłopiec.

Mądrość wysunęła swój rozdwojony język w jego kierunku.

_**** Czy w swoim krótkim życiu widziałeś wszystkie istoty chodzące i pełzające po ziemi? Mój gatunek jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju pośród wszystkich węży, Harry. Mogę unieruchomić ofiarę w uścisku mojego ciała, a żeby ją sparaliżować wystarczy niewielkie ukąszenie. Mój jad jest zabójczy dla istot zrodzonych z Ciemności, lub jej oddanych. W innym przypadku to silny eliksir o mocy uzdrawiania. Dawno temu, do świątyni Delhi przychodzili ludzie prosić kapłanki o niewielką fiolkę mojego jadu – wężowego mleka, jak go nazywali. Uważali je za lekarstwo na wszelkie dolegliwości, co, rzecz jasna, było do pewnego stopnia… przesadą.****_

— W takim razie, jakim sposobem w mitologii greckiej jest mit o tym, że Apollo pokonał węża? — zdziwił się ponownie Harry, przypominając sobie opowieści snute przez nauczycielkę w szkole podstawowej.

_**** Pokonał mnie?! Dziwne snujecie bajania, śmiertelne istoty.** **_Mądrość wyglądała na wielce rozbawioną._** ** Dwunożni zawsze muszą nas pokonać, zabić. Też coś! Apollo nie miał absolutnie żadnego powodu, aby walczyć ze mną, miał we mnie oddanego przyjaciela. Nauczyłam go sztuki uzdrawiania, roztropności i rozważania sytuacji przed podjęciem jakiekolwiek decyzji. Doradzałam mu w wielu sprawach. To były czasy, kiedy węże traktowano niemal z boską czcią i namaszczeniem. Nikt nas nie zabijał ani nie polował na nas. Dopiero później to się zmieniło i zaczęto się nas bać, określając mianem sług Ciemności i zła. Od tamtej pory ludzie próbują nas wytępić.** **_

— Och! — Westchnął mały Gryfon. Palnął głupstwo i było mu z tego powodu wstyd, ale nie mógł znać prawdy, bo niby skąd? — Dlatego się tu ukrywasz?

_**** Częściowo, ale nie tylko z tego powodu. Lubię samotność. A tu jestem bezpieczna. Nawet jeśli ludzie wciąż tępią węże, do mojego domu mogą wejść jedynie ci, którzy są obdarzeni wężomową, inni nie mają szans go nawet dostrzec.** **_

—Serio? Naprawdę tylko profesor Snape i ja jesteśmy zauważyć tę jaskinię? — upewnił się Harry. Ucieszył się, że nikt go tu nie znajdzie, choć dzielenie tej kryjówki i to w dodatku ze Snapem trochę zepsuło mu tę radość.

Mądrość pokiwała głową. Harry nagle poczuł ostry ból dłoni, kiedy Severus ścisnął jego palce. Dzięki masażowi już nie były takie sztywne, ale chłopiec miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś mu je rozgniatał w moździerzu. Próbował wyrwać obolałą dłoń z uścisku mistrza eliksirów, jednak bez skutku.

— Ała! Mógłby pan być choć trochę delikatniejszy? Miażdży mi pan palce!

Snape posłał mu ostre spojrzenie.

— Nie _miażdżę _ci palców, Potter. Masuję je mocno, aby przywrócić w nich krążenie. No, powiedz mi dlaczego nie zostałeś Ślizgonem?

— Bo Ron powiedział, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto był w Slytherinie i zamordował moich rodziców. A Malfoy zachowywał się jak ostatni palant! — warknął chłopiec, a potem pisnął z bólu, czując naprawdę nieprzyjemne mrowienie w masowanych palcach. — Nie ma pan przy przypadkiem sobie eliksiru przeciwbólowego?

— Potter, nie zwykłem nosić w kieszeni całej apteczki podczas wieczornego obchodu — westchnął Snape i wracając do masażu drobnych dłoni, po chwili dodał nieco kąśliwie: — Nie zdążyłem zajrzeć do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wiem, że to boli, ale niestety musisz wytrzymać jeszcze trochę.

Harry mimowolnie drgnął i próbował cofnąć rękę. Prawa dłoń bolała go bardziej niż lewa.

— Łatwo_ panu _powiedzieć.

_**** Być może będę mogła pomóc****_ zaproponowała Mądrość. Rozwinęła swoje długie ciało tak, aby częściowo ułożyć się obok małego Gryfona. _****A teraz, moje dziecko, spójrz mi w oczy ** **_powiedziała łagodnym, śpiewnym tonem. Przysunęła głowę do chłopca, a jej szmaragdowe oczy z sekundy na sekundę stawały się coraz większe, przykuwały uwagę coraz bardziej.

Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz zaśnie, ale nie mógł wzroku oderwać od tych lśniących, hipnotycznych oczu.

_**** Właśnie tak, patrz na mnie.****_ Powoli owinęła się wokół chłopca, otulając go łagodnie. W wężowym uścisku było mu tak ciepło jak nigdy przedtem. _**** Och, dziecko, cały jesteś przemarznięty. Niedobrze, bardzo niedobrze. Rozluźnij się i weź głęboki wdech.** **_Nagle odrzuciła kołnierz do tyłu i na twarz Harry'ego wystrzeliła biała mgiełka. Gdy zrobił, jak nakazała, poczuł narastającą senność i uporczywy ból znikł. Całkowicie.

— Jak dobrze… — wymamrotał sennie.

— Jeśli mogę spytać, Czcigodna, co zrobiłaś?

_**** Pod kołnierzem mam gruczoły produkujące substancję usypiającą i uśmierzającą cierpienie. Moja mgiełka wprowadziła go w stan zamroczenia, możesz się nim zająć bez zadawania mu dodatkowego dyskomfortu. To przez mróz, zgadza się?****_

Severus skinął głową.

— Wybiegł w burzę śnieżną bez żadnej cieplejszej odzieży. Czasami się zastanawiam, czy ma odrobinę rozsądku pod tą czupryną!

Wąż zachichotał.

_****Tak to już jest z małymi, niezależnie od gatunku. Ja się zastanawiam do tej pory, czy część z moich młodych beze mnie dożyłaby do swojego pierwszego zrzucenia skóry, takie były lekkomyślne. Ale właśnie dlatego potrzebują naszej opieki, prawda, Severusie?****_

Snape musiał sie zgodzić z Mądrością, metodycznie masując palce Harry'ego do chwili, aż skora nabrała zdrowszego, różowawego koloru.

— Przynajmniej już temu małemu idiocie nie grozi amputacja palców.

Jednym machnięciem różdżki zajął się skaleczeniem na głowie chłopca i upewnił się, że nie ma wstrząśnienia mózgu.

_**** Jesteś utalentowanym uzdrowicielem.****_

— Tak sobie, znam tylko podstawy, Czcigodna.

Mądrość pokręciła głową i syknęła z przyganą:

_**** Skromność ci nie przystoi, Severusie. Jesteś potężnym czarodziejem jak większość uzdrowicieli. Taka natura Wężoustych.****_

— Być może. Znam jednak jednego, który nie uzdrowił nigdy żadnej istoty.

Wąż spojrzał na niego zaintrygowany.

— Nazywał się Tom Riddle, ale wszyscy go znają jako Lorda Voldemorta, najmroczniejszego z czarnoksiężników tych czasów. Oswoił kobrę królewską imieniem Nagini.

_**** Nieciekawa sprawa. Niemniej nawet Wężouści mogą przejść na stronę mroku. Być może zanim stał się czarnoksiężnikiem, miał predyspozycje na uzdrowiciela. Teraz jednak jest bardzo niebezpieczny. Tacy jak on zazwyczaj stanowią ogromne zagrożenie.****_

— I tak jest, wierz mi — mruknął czarodziej, wzdrygając się na samą myśl o krwawych i okrutnych rozrywkach Czarnego Pana. Wiwisekcja wybranych nieszczęśników była jedną z nich.

Mądrość spojrzała na niego i syknęła łagodnie:

_****Bardzo cię skrzywdził, prawda, moje dziecko?****_

Severus odwrócił głowę, nie przywykł do przyznawania się do swoich słabości, nawet wobec tej niezwykłej istoty, która emanowała zrozumieniem i niespotykanym ciepłem. Nie chciał jej litości.

— Sam wybrałem ścieżkę, którą idę.

Mądrość przysunęła głowę do niego i wbiła w niego wzrok.

_**** Są wybory i wybory, Severusie. Czasami nie mamy na nie wpływu i tak jest w twoim przypadku. Wierzę, że wybrałbyś inaczej, jeśli okoliczności ci sprzyjały.****_

— To nie umniejsza zła, jakie wyrządziłem.

_**** Ani tego, którego padłeś ofiarą. Wszyscy dokonujemy złych wyborów, czarodzieju, nikt nie jest ideałem, nawet taka niemal nieśmiertelna istota jak ja** **_przyznał wąż, kładąc wielką głowę na ramieniu mistrza eliksirów i muskając językiem jego policzek. To wystarczyło, aby mężczyzna poczuł przypływ spokoju. Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął łusek, gładszych od najdelikatniejszego jedwabiu i tak cudownie ciepłych.  
>— Takie ciepłe.<p>

_****Istotnie, moje ciało wydziela tyle ciepła, ile akurat potrzeba. Nie zamęczaj się przeszłością. Ona i tak nie wróci. Zastanów się nad tym, co zrobić, aby teraźniejszość stała się wolna od błędów z przeszłości. Tak, jak to uczyniłeś z tym chłopcem.****_

Severus spojrzał na drzemiącego smarkacza i w jego sercu pojawiła się iskierka współczucia.

— To był mój obowiązek go uratować przed samym sobą.

_**** Obowiązek, który sam sobie wyznaczyłeś. Tu tkwi różnica** **_odparła Mądrość i odwróciła głowę w stronę Harry'ego, aby znów opadła na niego usypiająca mgła. _****Zajmij się jego stopami, a ja przypilnuję, żeby się nie poruszył i nie czuł bólu.** **_

— Dziękuję, Czcigodna.

I Severus zabrał się do pracy. Zdjął buty i skarpetki dziecka, ujawniając sinawe, miejscami kredowo białe stopy. Ponownie użył zaklęcia, aby przywrócić właściwe krążenie w przemarzniętych kończynach. A następnie zaczął żmudny masaż.

Mądrość przyglądała się mu z aprobatą.

Powinien był zostać uzdrowicielem, pomyślała. Miał znakomite wyczucie, choć skryte za sarkazmem i szorstką powierzchownością. Musiał sam wiele przecierpieć. Tyle wyrzutów sumienia i podważania decyzji, które podjął dawno temu.

Jedną z jej zdolności było odbieranie aur istot żyjących i to, co zobaczyła w tej należącej do Severusa bardzo ją zasmuciło i rozgniewało zarazem.

_Nad iloma grobami płakałeś samotnie, Severusie? Ile jeszcze win jesteś w stanie wziąć na siebie, zanim twoje serce zamieni się w lód? Najkrótsza noc w roku to czas obdarowywania i ocieplenia mimo przenikliwego zimna na dworze, zapomniałeś już? Obawiam się, że zarówno ty, jak i Harry potrzebujecie tyle ciepła, ile będę mogła wam ofiarować nie tylko, by ogrzać wasze ciała, ale i poranione dusze._

Spojrzała na młodszego z czarodziejów i syknęła cicho, przyglądając się jego aurze. On również został naznaczony przez Mrok, jako maleńkie dziecko i od tamtej pory wielokrotnie stawiał czoła złu.

_Biedny malec, znać ból i cierpienie w tak młodym wieku. Ale być może ktoś będzie w stanie ci pomóc, mały czarodzieju. Potrzebujecie się nawzajem, choć o tym jeszcze nie wiecie. On jest najlepszy. To najzacieklejszy obrońca, jakiego kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebować. I kocha cię, Harry, choć nie wie o tym i nie potrafi tego zrozumieć. _

Mądrość nie zdradziła głośno nic z tego, o czym myślała. Dobrze wiedziała, kiedy zachować milczenie. Czas okaże, czy jej przewidywania się sprawdzą.

Severus nie przerywał masowania i poprawiania ukrwienia w kończynach Harry'ego, dziękując w duchu, że złoty wąż uśpił smarkacza. Nie chciał mu sprawiać dodatkowego bólu. Nie lubił krzywdzić dzieci, zbyt wiele widział jako szpieg Dumbledore'a wśród śmierciożerców. Im było wszystko jedno, komu zadają ból. Krzyki i łzy cierpiących sprawiały im niekłamaną przyjemność, a on, mimo odrazy czynami zwyrodnialców, musiał do nich dołączyć i skalać umysł oraz duszę czarną magią.

_Nie życzę nikomu oglądać to, czego byłem świadkiem. To, co uczyniłem w imię Jasnej Strony magii mogłoby wstrząsnąć najtwardszym z aurorów i nikt nie byłby w stanie tego zrozumieć, dopóki nie stanął na moim miejscu i nie musiał podjąć tych decyzji co ja. Teraz jednak, w przypadku tego małego idioty, ból oznacza życie i zamiast okaleczać, ratuję. _

Harry jęknął, ale ciało Mądrości przytrzymało go, nim miał możliwość się szarpnąć. Mistrz eliksirów skończył masować z prawą stopą i powtórzył wszystko raz jeszcze koncentrując się na lewej.

W tym czasie, na zewnątrz jaskini śnieg nieprzerwanie padał, pokrywając Zakazany Las puchową kołderką. Wejście do schronienia zostało zasypane i nawet krwikoty nie mogły ich wyczuć.

Severus przerywał uzdrawianie Pottera na parę chwil, aby przetrzeć zmęczone oczy i dać odpocząć własnym dłoniom. Sam odczuwał skutki szalonego biegu w zamieci, mimo że wewnątrz jaskini było całkiem znośnie, to w piersi czuł przykry ucisk i kłucie. Po raz kolejny zaczął żałować, że nie ma przy sobie eliksiru pieprzowego. Po jego zażyciu nie musiałby przerywać co parę chwil, żeby wyczyścić nos.

Mężczyzna zastanawiał się, która to może być godzina i oszacował, że najprawdopodobniej jest w okolicach piątej rano. Nikt z mieszkańców Hogwartu nie wie, co się wydarzyło, ani nie zauważono jeszcze nieobecności ich obu, ale Snape postanowił wysłać patronusa, jak tylko skończy. W ten sposób uniknie niewątpliwej paniki, poszukiwań albo i nawet oskarżeń, że porwał Harry'ego Pottera.

_****Źle się czujesz, Severusie?****_

— Nie, to tylko niegroźne przeziębienie. Nic poważnego — uspokoił ją. — Prawie już skończyłem.

W tym momencie Harry otworzył oczy, zamglone, na wpół przytomne spojrzenie omiotło wnętrze jaskini i chłopiec wymamrotał:

— Gdzie jestem? Nie w mojej komórce pod schodami… może w piekle? Ciocia Petunia zawsze mówiła, że to najlepsze dla mnie miejsce.

Snape podniósł wzrok na dziecko, zaniepokojony.

— O czym ty mówisz, Potter? — zerknął na węża i mruknął: — Co z nim? To ta substancja?

_**** Niestety tak. Moja mgła ma pewne skutki uboczne odczuwane dość mocno przez istoty śmiertelne. W mniejszym lub większym stopniu przeżywają raz jeszcze to, co już się wydarzyło. Wszystko to, co dobre i… złe.****_

— Urojenia czy prawda?

**_** Oczywiście, że sama prawda, moje dziecko**_**

Severus dopiero wtedy pojął i skrzywił się.

_Potter zamknięty w komórce pod schodami? Co to ma, u licha, znaczyć? I to, że skończy w piekle zdaniem jego ciotki? Co prawda, nie dziwi mnie to. Petunia zawsze była paskudną jędzą, teraz musi być jeszcze gorsza._

Jednak to, co Harry powiedział po chwili, wstrząsnęło nim i poruszyło go do głębi.

* * *

><p>Rozdział niebetowany.<p> 


	4. 4

**4**

**Skrywana Prawda **

Harry jęknął, przewracając głową z boku na boku, jakby we śnie starał się uciec przed czymś strasznym. Przez moment z poruszających się warg nie płynęły żadne słowa, potem jednak dał się słyszeć jego głos:

— Tak tu ciepło, zawsze marzłem. Musiałem umrzeć i trafić do piekła. Jak wszystkie świry takie, jak ja… zwłaszcza za zabicie mamy, jak mówili mi zawsze ciotka Petunia z wujem Vernonem. — Z jego oczu potoczyły się łzy, a oddech stał się urywany — Przepraszam, mamo, tak bardzo nie chciałem. To przeze mnie ten psychol was wybuchł. Nie pozwoliłaś mu mnie zabić… I sama zginęłaś, z tatą…

Severus poczuł, jak stopniowo szczęka mu opada.

— Nieprawda! — wykrztusił. — To wierutne kłamstwo! Jak ta… pieprzona suka mogła mu to powiedzieć! Był niemowlęciem, na Merlina! Każda matka oddałaby życie, chroniąc swoje dziecko… Lily nie była wyjątkiem.

Nie darzył Petunii sympatią, nawet w dzieciństwie. To, co usłyszał, sprawiło, że miał ochotę obciąć jej okrutny język najbardziej tępym nożem, jaki znajdzie. Powiedzieć dziecku takie potworne słowa, z czystej złośliwości i potrzeby dokuczenia… To ona powinna się smażyć w piekle, nie Harry.

**** Cicho, Severusie. Chyba to nie wszystko**** syknęła Mądrość.

Po chwili chłopiec znowu zaczął mamrotać:

— Przepraszam, mamo, tato… Starałem się, żeby mnie polubili, ale chyba coś w tym jest, co mi powtarzają, że nikt nie pokocha takiego świra, jak ja. Nawet krewni. Kochają Dudleya, nie mnie. — Nagle się wzdrygnął i z jego gardła wydobył się błagalny jęk: — Proszę, wuju, nie! Będę grzeczny, obiecuję! Nie zostawiaj mnie tu, proszę… tak tu zimno. Zamarznę tu… Błagam! Nie będę już więcej czarował Dudleya! Przenigdy! To niechcący!

Drobne ciało zaczęło się trząść i szczękać zębami z zimna, które należało do strasznego wspomnienia.

— Tak zimno w tej szopie i nie ma nic, żeby się ogrzać. Głupek! Nie powinienem się wkurzać. Nic już nie zrobisz… Może ciotka mnie wypuści, zanim zamarznę…

Severus patrzył oniemiały z niedowierzania i przerażenia. Na pewno się przesłyszał. Harry Potter był Złotym Chłopcem umieszczonym w rodzinie, która była na każde jego skinienie i spełniała wszystkie zachcianki. Smarkacz był rozpuszczony i arogancki jak James Potter.

Dumbledore co miesiąc słał pieniądze na jego utrzymanie, co powodowało, że rozpieszczany był jeszcze bardziej. Tak przynajmniej zawsze sądził Severus. Dyrektor nigdy mu nie powiedział, że jest inaczej. Gdy pytał o chłopca, odpowiedź brzmiała zawsze tak samo "_Nie ma potrzeby się tym kłopotać, Severusie. Harry ma się dobrze u mugolskich krewnych, w dużym domu, gdzie mieszka z wujostwem i kuzynem. Jestem pewien, że są przyjaciółmi. Rodzina o niego dba, czemu by miało być inaczej? Dotrzymałeś swojej obietnicy, mój chłopcze, nie musisz się martwić o nic więcej i zostawiać swoje badania, żeby zobaczyć co u niego_".

I Severus nie rzucał eksperymentów, zawsze pozwalał, aby te uspokajające tłumaczenia tłumiły jego wewnętrzny niepokój. Dumbledore przecież nie pozwoliłby, aby coś złego się stało Chłopcu, Który przeżył, ulubieńcowi świata magii,prawda? Tak łatwo było zostawić los Harry'ego Pottera w rękach kogoś innego i pozwolić, aby zazdrość powstrzymała go przed tym, co powinien zrobić już dawno temu - mieć oko na synka Lily. Zawiódł po raz kolejny. Zarówno przyjaciółkę, jak i siebie.

— Zamknęli i zostawili go, aby zmarł z wychłodzenia! W szopie! — wyszeptał rozwścieczony, nie wiedząc na kogo bardziej, na siebie, czy na Dursleyów.

Wąż patrzył na niego, nie pojmując sytuacji.

_**** Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale... wy, ludzie, nie kochacie i nie dbacie czasem o swoje potomstwo, jak węże? Racja, czasem węże opiekują się młodymi do czasu, aż one same sobie nie poradzą. Mimo wszystko, wydaje mi się, że... był niekochany i zupełnie zostawiony sam sobie. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego go tak nienawidzili. Nie ma w nim ani krzty Mroku.** **_

— Większość z ludzi kocha swoje dzieci, Czigodna. Wiem, że jego rodzice bardzo go kochali. Ale są tacy, którzy boją się krewnych obdarzonych zdolnościami magicznymi. Jego wujostwo, mój ojciec... Czarodzieje nie są uznani za normalnych przez takich ludzi.

_**** Stara jak świat historia. Ze strachu rodzi się nienawiść, a z nienawiści chęć wytępienia. To właśnie spotkało mój gatunek. Przegnano nas, tępiono, określano mianem wcielonego zła. Uważano, że polujemy na ludzi, a to jest jak najdalsze od prawdy. Chcemy żyć niepokojeni i bez kontaktu z ciekawskimi dwunożnymi. A jednak to z nas się mianuje napastnikami.****_ Tym razem syk Mądrości wyrażał wyraźnie zdegustowanie.

Severus czuł sie zobowiązany przeprosić.

_**** Ty nie zawiniłeś. Nie ty przegnałeś mnie z Delfów. Nie masz za co przepraszać.****_ Wąż musnął językiem Harry'ego, którego zielone oczy wciąż rozszerzone i przerażone zdawały się być zatopione w kolejnej, koszmarnej sytuacji z przeszłości.

— Już idę! Tak, postaram się więcej nie przypalić bekonu. Rewelacyjnie, Harry, znowu nici ze śniadania. Już, wuju... Skończę wcześniej, obiecuję. Czy... mógłbym dostać coś z lunchu? Jestem taki głodny... Będę w pokoju, nie zauważą nawet, że istnieję. Będę uważał na to, co mówię, przepraszam. Dobrze wiem, że to bardzo ważne... ale ja muszę jechać do Hogwartu. Tylko tam jest mój dom. Jest równie niebezpiecznie co tu. Chcą żebym wyjechał, a ja się nie mogę doczekać, kiedy tam dotrę. Nikt na mnie krzywo nie patrzy, z wyjątkiem Snape'a. Gdybym tylko wiedział, o co mu chodzi... Czasem się boję... Ale nie zabroni mi jeść, ani nie zamknie gdzieś na wieczność. Jedynie może dać mi szlaban i kazać szorować kociołki. A to nie jest takie złe, jeśli porównać to do sprzątania pokoju Dudleya, jego łazienki, albo zmieniania jego naprawdę brudnej pościeli gołymi rękami.

Severus wzdrygnął się.

_Myśli, że go nienawidzę. Tylko, że to nieprawda. Irytuje mnie ponad miarę jego zachowanie. Jest niegrzeczny, bezmyślny, nie ma szacunku. Łamie szkolny regulamin. Nie czuję do niego nienawiści. Przecież rok temu uratowałem mu życie, na Merlina!_

_**** Severusie, jesteś jego mistrzem, dlaczego on uważa, że go nienawidzisz? Traktujesz go dobrze, prawda?** **_

Dociekliwe pytanie Mądrości sprawiło, że poczuł palący wstyd. Dawno tak nie było.

— Ja… nie zawsze… — przyznał. W wężomowie niemal niemożliwością było skłamać. Węże wbrew temu, co się o nich powszechnie sądzi, nie posługiwały się kłamstwem. — Zawsze uważałem, błędnie, jak widać, że jest rozpuszczonym bachorem, któremu przyda się twarda ręka. Nie znałem szczegółów z jego życia, nigdy nikomu nic nie powiedział. Przypuszczałem, że jest jako ojciec – znęcający się nad innymi pyszałek. — Mistrz eliksirów potrząsnął gwałtownie głową. — Znakomity ze szpieg nad szpiegami. Lily utopiłaby mnie w kociołku, gdyby widziała, jaki ze mnie głupiec.

_**** Rozumiem. Zatem nie uderzyłeś go nigdy? Widziałam wielu czarodziejów, którzy łoili swoich uczniów…****_ Mądrość posłała mu groźniejsze spojrzenie.

— Nie! Nigdy! Przenigdy nie podniosłem ręki na niego, ani na któregoś z innych moich uczniów. To nie ja powinienem ich w ten sposób karać. Nie jestem ich rodzicem. Poza nie mógłby tego zrobić, nie po…

Mistrz eliksirów urwał, starając się nie myśleć własnej bolesnej przeszłości.

Mądrość jednak widziała, o czym myślał, zanim na powrót osłonił swój umysł.

_**** Nie po tym, co cię spotkało, gdy byłeś mały ****_ dokończyła.

— Co?! Skąd o tym wiesz? Nikt, prócz Lily, nie wie… A ona zabrała moją tajemnicę do grobu.

Wąż spojrzał na niego i syknął cicho:

_**** Wybacz mi, nie zamierzałam cię urazić. Masz bardzo jasną aurę i łatwo mogę ją odczytać. Widzę fragmenty z waszego życia, wasze smutki i radości.****_

— To sprawiło, że jesteś taka mądra? — spytał Snape kąśliwie.

_****Niezupełnie. Moją wiedzę gromadziłam przez wieki. Zdaje mi się, że obaj jesteście do siebie bardzo podobni i macie sobie wiele do wyjaśnienia. Poszukaj wspólnego języka.****_

— Cóż…

_****Wahasz się. Czyżbyś nie chciał nawiązać z nim bliższego kontaktu?****_

— Tak, ale… Nie wiem jak…

_**** Przepraszając na początek za błędne, pochopne wyciągnięcie wniosków. ****_

Severus zmarszczył czoło. Przeprosiny nigdy nie były jego mocną stroną, jednak Mądrość miała rację. Smarkacz na nie zasłużył. To, co od niego usłyszał, zmroziło mu krew w żyłach.

— Jesteś pewna, że to prawda, a nie urojenia, albo halucynacje?

_****Niestety tak. Mgła tak wpływa na istoty ludzkie, że nie są w stanie nic zmyślić, a z ich ust pada sama prawda.****_

— Zupełnie jak _Veritaserum _— wymamrotał czarodziej.

_****Tego słowa nie znam, wybacz.****_

— To nazwa eliksiru, który po spożyciu zmusza do mówienia prawdy nawet, kiedy chce się ją ukryć.

_****Interesujące. Moja mgła nic nie narzuca i nie zmusza do niczego, ale jedynie sugeruje tę możliwość.** **_

Severus uniósł brew, sugestia musiała być bardzo silna, chyba że dana osoba miała zdolności w magii umysłu i potrafiła powstrzymać wpływ substancji. Potter na pewno ich nie posiadał i nie mógł się obronić. To jednocześnie znaczyło, że mówił wyłącznie prawdę.

Jak to było możliwe, że Potter padł ofiarą przemocy domowej niemal pod nosem Dumbledore'a i członków Zakonu, którzy mieli go pilnować? Ktoś musiał coś zauważyć. Ale musieliby wiedzieć, na co patrzeć. Severus lepiej niż ktokolwiek zdawał sobie sprawę, że oprawca i ofiara mają niepisany pakt milczenia. Nikt poza nimi nie ma prawa się o niczym dowiedzieć.

Sam był tak wytrenowany i nawet teraz, po wielu latach od śmierci tego, który go krzywdził, wciąż nie potrafił o tym mówić.

_Gdybyś pamiętał o swoje obietnicy i zjawił się na Privet Drive, mógłbyś coś zauważyć, co odbiegałoby od normy_, łajało go sumienie. _Kto lepiej dostrzeże pewne znaki, jak nie ten, kto sam nie znajdował się w podobnej sytuacji? Członkowie Zakonu mają szczęśliwe rodziny, nie zwróciliby na nic uwagi. Natomiast ty bez trudu byś to zrobił, bo sam to przeżyłeś._

Ale uległ namowom Dumbledore'a i zignorował pierwszą zasadę sztuki inwigilowania – nigdy nie polegać na słowach innych, a przekonać się na własne oczy i uszy.

Tego wszystkiego, co przeżył Harry, można było uniknąć.

Wrócił myślami do dnia poprzedniego, masując drobne jeszcze stopy dzieciaka. Potter rzucił się do zabawy w śniegu z takim entuzjazmem i energią. Nie miał ani kurtki, ani butów zimowych i Severus myślał wtedy, że tak jak inne dzieci, chłopiec nie zwrócił uwagę na pogodę, a jego głowę zaprzątała zabawa z przyjaciółmi. Wiele dzieci w podobnej sytuacji potrzebuje upomnienia ze strony swojego opiekuna.

A co, jeśli zamiast tego, Harry zwyczajnie nie miał odpowiedniej odzieży chroniącej go przed zimnem?

Zważywszy na rewelacje, jakich się dziś dowiedział, było to wielce prawdopodobne. Bo niby z jakiej racji Dursleyowie mieliby marnować pieniądze na świra, którego wielokrotnie próbowali się bezskutecznie pozbyć w ten czy inny sposób?

Będzie musiał porozmawiać z chłopcem, gdy tylko ten oprzytomnieje.

Miał cichą nadzieję, że Potter nie zacznie kręcić. Udawać, że nic się nie stało.

Severus dobrze wiedział jedną rzecz – aby móc podjąć kroki prawne przeciw mugolskim krewnym, Harry musiał sam, z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, powiedzieć, co się stało. Żadna pomoc, bądź ingerencja osób trzecich nie wchodziła w grę. Takie były zasady Departamentu do spraw Dzieci i Młodzieży przy Ministerstwie Magii zakazujące wpływania w jakikolwiek sposób na zeznające ofiary przemocy domowej. W przypadku malutkich dzieci posługiwano się wspomnieniami składanymi do myślodsiewni, ale gdy sprawa dotyczyła starszych, to jednak starano się, aby składanie zeznań przebiegało bez nacisków z żadnej ze stron.

W końcu czarodziej założył na zaróżowione stopy dziecka skarpetki, które potraktował odpowiednimi czarami, aby były suche i dodatkowo ogrzewały wychłodzoną skórę.

Zmęczenie dopiero teraz zaczynało przygniatać mistrza eliksirów. Miał siłę jeszcze przywołać swojego Patronusa, białą, półprzezroczystą łanię. Wysłał ją do dyrektora, przekazując część z tego, co się wydarzyło. Pominął jednak przeszłość Pottera. O_ tym_ akurat bardzo chciał porozmawiać ze starcem osobiście, w zaciszu gabinetu.

Teraz był zbyt wykończony, żeby układać sobie w głowie konfrontacje i z Harrym, i z Albusem. Chciał tylko spać. Otulił się swoją peleryną, pokasłując z lekka i zdjął buty. Jedną z chusteczek przetransfigurował w poduszkę i zwinął się na ziemi. Niemal natychmiast zasnął.

Mądrość syknęła rozdrażniona:

_**** Co z ciebie za uparty człowiek, Severusie Snapie! Cały będziesz obolały, gdy się obudzisz!****_

Ostrożnie się odwinęła i jej ciało okręciło się wokół surowego mężczyzny, unosząc go i układającbezpiecznie na niej. Nie obudził się wcale.

Złoty wąż szybko się tak ułożył, że delikatnie przytrzymywał śpiących czarodziejów w swym uścisku, jednocześnie pilnując, aby im było dostatecznie ciepło.

_Sen to najlepsze lekarstwo na wszelkie dolegliwości ciała i duszy_, pomyślała Mądrość. _Niech Hypnos da wam dobre sny, moi przyjaciele. Z nadejściem nowego dnia, prawda zniszczy kłamstwo, które między wami jest._

Polożyła głowę i zapadła w drzemkę przy akompaniamencie pochrapywań Severusa i Harry'ego.


End file.
